comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Catwoman
Selina Kyle is known in many circles as the Gotham City socialite who champions herself for the protection of the species of big cats world-wide, having founded a foundation to fund the protection of them. She's also known to be quite the seductress, having been seen on the arm of some of the bigger-name men in the city, and also has the reputation of being a shrewd businesswoman. Catwoman is considered to be one of the world's best thieves, known and hired for her ability to pull off jobs that many of her ilk are afraid to even attempt. Background Gotham isn't good on anyone. The people born there are tougher by dent of being born there and there's a fundamental necessity to get hard to survive. So it was with Selina Kyle. Her parents were deadbeats. An abusive peice of shit dad and a junky mom forced Selina into a caregiver role for her younger sister Magdaline. When her father got violently drunk and came at the sisters with a belt, Selina took the beating to protect her sister from it. In a way, it made her bitter. She loved and wanted to protect her sister, but it also led to great deals of pain and hard to explain hospital visits. When her parents died, taken by Gotham's dark demons of vice and lifes cruelty, Selina opted to run rather than face the orphanage. What she learned; While her father was hard, the streets were harder. Finding food when it wasn't laid out for you was a labor of effort rather than familia obligation. She acquired talents, a skill set really, that made life easier for her. From petty larceny to major crimes: The Catwoman made a name for herself amongst criminal organizations and GCPD alike. Both wanted her for their own reasons, be it work or jail time, but neither could ever figure out how to get her. Not for any length of time. Selina found it a lot easier to get along in Gotham if she was only looking out for herself. She had played the victom for so long that to even pretend was unthinkable, but she never lost track of her sister.... she also never tried to make contact. She told herself it was better for her to be in the orphanage rather than out in the streets with her. She told herself a lot of things that she knew was lies, but there were few people that could call her on those lies since nobody really knew who she was. Young and sharp of wit, she turned a natural aptitude in gymnastics into skills at getting into otherwise difficult places to reach. She developed an ability to breach security systems, from simple locks all the way to high scale security... beneath her clawed hands she became the poster child for cat burglery. But none of the gains really gave her any satisfaction. There was something hollow about the wealth and it never lasted. She had no love of money and could steal anything she needed to survive... there was a thrill to the chase and a brief moment of achievement after catching her prey, but even that faded. All that changed when she first encountered him. The Batman is the perfect foil to someone like Selina. He is an unmovable object to her unsatible force. Half the time she finds herself getting caught in the act just so he'll come out and play. At first it was as a sort of pseudo adversary, but eventually out of some twisted sense of attachment. All she knows is the hard life of Gotham. The dark side of the city that Batman stands against. She's a perfect example of how someone can rise above it (mostly...) and he stands defiantly against it. Their relationship is, at best, difficult. She's become quite close with many of his proteges and trainees, she's become quite close to him, but she is not one of his agents in the crusade. She will not be a pawn, in so far as she personally sees it, no matter how much she enjoys the attention. This hasn't ever stopped her in helping when they need her or accidentally assisting them when they might deny they needed it. The Batman, encouraged by Alfred after Selina stole something of marginal value, invited her to dinner where he discussed the nature of their relationship and formally extended invitation to join his... family. For her own reasons, she refused, and left Gotham after leaving the mansion. The conversation made her realize the family she'd had and left behind. She'd kept track of Magdaline over the years and followed her far from Gotham where she'd established herself as a nun. Their relationship has strained as they grew older, Maggie saw her sister as the byproduct of Gotham and their poor upbringing while Selina thought Maggie was hiding who she was behind faith in Gods. Their divergent life choices only made their strained relationship more complicated and whatever it was Selina hoped to find, it clearly wasn't in her old family or outside of Gotham City. The more things change the more they stay the same. Selina has returned to Gotham and retaken residence in the East End. Time has not erased her reputation, but it has dulled the memory enough that she'll almost certainly have to remind a few people... spare the meow for the claws and let the pieces fall back into place. Personality *Self Reliance: Just like a cat, Selina doesn't NEED anyone, at least that's what she tells herself. She doesn't mind them and she certainly loves attention, but she could live the rest of her life on her own merit without ever actively calling for anyone to intervine on her behalf. This is as much overconfidence as it is confidence though. *Plays with her food: Selina will tease and play just like any kitten. She'll chase the boy and act the part to as effortlessly as she'll bare the claws. In a way, she enjoys the game, but its a defensive technique to keep people guessing more often than not. *Territorial: What's hers is absolutely hers and anyone who tries to take it will feel the crack of the whip or lash of the claws. Friends and family specifically, since she has no real lasting interesting in property. Woe unto those who harm her cats, though. Down that road be panthers. *Fickle Lioness: Feast or famine, often with no tangible excuse or explanation. She'll switch on a dime and help the heroes one minute, then hang them out to dry the next. When they actually need her, however, she's always there. There's bounds to her hypocracy. Logs First Player's Logs * 2011-07-21 - Dances and Dates - Batman and Catwoman happen upon each other on a rooftop. Bruce and Selina wind up with a date as a result. Second Player's Logs *2013-04-03 - Jokerbots Wild - A baseball game is interrupted by the Joker with his new toys - six deadly jokerbots. Birds of Prey to the rescue! *2013-05-15 - Sixteen Birds in Five Fighting Rings: Part 1 - Croc Hunters - Catwoman and the Birds of Prey investigate teen disappearances. Daggett and Killer Croc involved? *2013-05-20 - Sixteen Birds in Five Fighting Rings: Part 2 - Fight for Your Life! (and Ratings) - Catwoman, Zinda, Arsenal and Redtail get a tip from Oracle about where Killer Croc is taking the kidnapped teens. And become part of the show! *2013-05-21 - Sixteen Birds in Five Fighting Rings: Part 3 - Showdown in Gotham - It's a major fight when members of the Birds of Prey join up with Commissioner Gordon to take down Roulette and Daggett's underground kidnapping fighting ring! *2013-09-20 - Hat Boss - The Birds of Prey follow up on Oracle's hunch about the Falcone Crime Family, and get more than they bargained for! *2013-09-27 - Meet Damian! - Bruce Wayne introduces his newfound son, Damian Wayne, to the world - and to shocked friends. *2013-09-29 - Never Say Sorry or Help - Batman says many things, but only a few people know how to hear them. *2013-10-01 - The Boss's New Girl - Catwoman meets the new Robin and allows her to stay with her, as a favor to Batman. *2013-10-07 - Chemical Warfare: Trust to Live - After saving a dark haired boy from Savage's super soldiers, the Bat Family and Birds of Prey now race to save Gotham City. *2013-10-20 - Nerd is the Word - The Birds of Prey go into an ambush by the Cold and Clinical Calculator with their archenemy Prometheus and it all adds fuel to the fire! *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-13 - The Cat and the Cat - Selina meets a very old friend: Wildcat! *2014-02-15 - New Kitten for the Cat - Selina introduces 'Red Robin' to Wildcat, with the intention of showing the old man he's still some value to the world, and to Carrie that she's got a long way to go and can still learn a lot from a lot of different people. *2014-02-15 - Private Lessons - Catwoman introduces Wildcat to a possible new trainee. *2014-03-04 - Mardi Gras Shenanigans! - The troublesome triplets and others head to New Orleans for some Mardi Gras fun! Too bad Remy's actually been kicked out of the place. Kind of like most bars he frequents. *2014-03-04 - The Awakening: ...Witnessed by Green Eyes... - So-Called Batman helps Catwoman out when she investigates rumors of a new 'Catman'. Who calls BULLSHIT?! *2014-03-08 - Meeting the Family - Ted's gym gets overwhelmed by women and sends even Polly running with the mushiness! Third Player's Logs *2016-07-23 - Octo-Trouble in Gotham - Laura is hanging out picking on muggers in Gotham when a certain eight limbed New Yorker shows up to cause trouble. *2017-05-15 - Drama at the Disco - Batman vs Disco! Also, the washroom has some event or other going on... *2017-06-11 - The Grand Melee - Commissioner Gordon's gala is interrupted by everyone. Heavy combat and some sadness. *2017-09-01 - Mauled by a Mutant Menace - Sabertooth comes to Gotham to collect a bounty on Catwoman but gets bites off more locals than he can manage. Gallery File:Retro_Catwoman_Color_by_BroHawk.jpg File:TedGrant_Catwoman.jpg File:Kiss.jpg File:Catwomangun.jpg File:Cat5.jpg File:Catwoman_by_Wrathofkhan_by_FallenDevilYamiko.jpg File:Catwoman_by_Parthenopaeus.jpg File:Catwoman_by_aleciarodriguez.jpg File:Cat_Woman_by_TXcrew.jpg File:Catwoman_3_by_89g.png File:Gcs_cv22.jpg File:Selina_Kyle.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken